There is known a liquid crystal display device that has a liquid crystal display panel in which liquid crystals are filled between a thin film transistor (TFT) substrate and a color filter (CF) substrate. In this type of liquid crystal display panel, spacers made from spherical resin fine particles are interposed between the TFT substrate and the CF substrate in order to save a gap (cell gap) in which liquid crystals are enclosed.
It is necessary to interpose the spacers between the TFT substrate and the CF substrate in order that image display may not be hindered and the cell gap may be uniform. To be specific, the spacers should be interposed along grid pattern black matrix regions on the CF substrate.
In order to interpose the spacers as described above, it is necessary to dispose the spacers in the black matrix regions of the CF substrate in advance or to dispose the spacers on positions of the TFT substrate that correspond to the black matrix regions (e.g., gate lines). The width of the black matrix regions is extremely small and is about several tens of microns. It is therefore desired that the spacers be disposed accurately.
In order to dispose the spacers on the given positions of the CF substrate, an inkjet device is conventionally used. Droplets in which the spacers are dispersed are ejected from nozzles of the inkjet device, and the droplets are disposed on given positions of the substrate. An organic solvent in the droplets disposed on the substrate disappears by volatilization, and only the spacers are left on the substrate.
There is known an inkjet device that uses an inkjet head that has a plurality of nozzles (multi-nozzle head) (see Patent Literature 1). The use of such an inkjet head allows for disposing a plurality of droplets on the substrate by one time of ejection, which results in improved production efficiency.